House Of Anubis: The Pregnancy Pact
by PeddieLover
Summary: Joy is pregnant so the girls make a life changing pact to see what Joy is going through. Will the boys find out about the pact? And if they do, how will they react? Will any hearts be broken?
1. Chapter 1: Making The Pact

**This is my first story so please review and tell me if I can make any improvements. :)**

**Couples:**

**-Peddie**

**-Fabina**

**-Amfie**

**-Jara**

**-Moy**

**Authors Note: This story takes place after Season 2, so like the 4th week of the school year. Nina doesn't leave, Nina and Joy are friends, Mick and Joy are dating and there is no Season 3, so no KT and Willow. Not hating on them in any way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis.**

* * *

***Nina's POV***

Me, Patricia, Mara and Amber were sitting in mine and Amber's room just talking.

"Doesn't Joy seem distant?" Mara asked. "I realized, but I thought no-one else did." Patricia replied. "I realized too." Me and Amber said in unison.

"She doesn't really talk to us anymore." Mara said as Joy walked in.

"Hi girls." She said in fake happiness. "Hi Joy." We all replied in unison as she sat in between me and Amber.

"Joy?" Patricia asked. "Yeah?" She replied. "Why are you so distant these days?" Mara finished.

Joy started crying. "Joy, whats wrong?" I soothed. Even though we aren't close, I still think of her as a friend. "You...guys...are...gonna...be...mad...at...me." She said in between chocked sobs. "No we aren't we all been friends since like forever and for Nina, two years." Amber replied.

"I'm..." She started. "You're what?" Patricia said impatiently. "Pregnant." She finished and started crying even more.

"Awh! Don't cry. You'll make it through this." I soothed again. "You don't know how hard it is." Joy said.

"What if we did?" Mara said. "What do you mean?" Joy said wiping her tears away. "What if we all got pregnant? We all have boyfriends." Mara said. "Yeah and its not like we haven't done 'IT' with them." Patricia joined in with the idea.

"No, no, no." Joy said. "You don't know what you're getting yourselves into." She said. "No, Joy's right." I said. "We can't." "Nina, do it for Joy. All of our kids can be best friends!" Amber squealed.

"Are you sure about this? You guys are only 16." Joy asked. "Soon to be 17." Amber said. "Who's in?" Mara asked. "Me." Patricia said. "Me." Amber said. "Nina?" Amber asked.

I'm gonna do this for Joy. We haven't been friends for long, but I'd do this for her. "Alright." I sighed. "Yay! Our babies are gonna be best friends!" Amber screamed.

"Amber, hush." Patricia scolded. "Sorry if I'm excited." Amber replied.

"You guys are actually gonna do this?" Joy asked and we nodded. "Your choice." She said.

"You love us for doing this." Patricia said. "I hate you guys for doing this, but I love you for doing this at the same time." Joy replied. "You guys are the best." Joy said and pulled us in for a group hug.

We pulled away from our group hug. "A Peddie, Fabina, Jara, Moy and Amfie baby. I can't wait." Amber squealed. We all smiled at the thought of helping Joy through this.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Should I improve this story in any way? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**Thanks for the two reviews I got in about an hour. I apologize to Sibuna4260. I changed it. Mara got the idea of the pact and Joy is the first person to be pregnant. I'm sorry Sibuna4260. You don't know how bad I feel. Tell me if I need to change anything else and I will. Again I'm sorry.  
**

* * *

***Nina's POV***

"To remember this lets write a note." Amber said. "Yeah, lets." Joy replied.

I got up and got paper and a pen and started writing.

_**The Pregnancy Pact**_

_**Members:**_  
_**-Patricia**_  
_**-Mara**_  
_**-Amber**_  
_**-Nina**_

_**We are doing this for Joy who is pregnant. We promised to get pregnant with our boyfriends to see what Joy is going through and help her through it.**_

_**Sisterhood!**_

"That's perfect." The girls replied in unison looking at the note. "I'll put this where I kept the Sibuna things." I said and put it underneath the drawer.

"Sisterhood." We all said together.

***1 Month Later* *End Of October***

***Patricia's POV***

It's been a month since we made the pact. Me and the other girls were at the Pharmacy.

We walked to the counter to pay for the tests. The lady behind the cash register was mumbling something about how irresponsible teenagers were.

"What's your problem? You're not our mother!" I snapped as she handed our bag to us. "Just get out." She said as calmly as possible and we walked out.

"Patricia!" Joy scolded me. "Its not my fault." I mumbled as the girls rolled their eyes at me.

We walked to a small cafe with restrooms and saw people we didn't expect to see.

"Hey girls!" Our boyfriends yelled in unison while they ate their dinner.

We ran into the restroom without looking back at them.

"I'll keep watch, you girls just take test." Joy said. So me, Mara, Nina and Amber went straight into the stalls.

We did the tests and waited for 3 minutes because the instructions said to. We heard the guys asking "Why are you hiding from us?"

The 3 minutes were up and I looked at the test. We all ran out the stalls. "We're pregnant!" We exclaimed together. "Hush!" Joy hissed.

"WHAT?!" The boys screamed as they entered the restroom.

"We wanted to tell you, not you finding out yourselves." Nina mumbled.

"Do you girls mean that you're all pregnant we're the fathers of these children?" Eddie asked.

"Kinda?" Mara said, but it came out more like a question.

The boys just rushed out the restroom leaving us shocked.

Me and the girls cleaned up and exited the restroom. The guys weren't where they were before.

"Oh great!" Amber exclaimed. "They probably hate us!" Nina groaned.

"They can't. It's their kids." I said and the girls nodded.

"They probably at Anubis House. They had a lot thrown at them, finding out they're gonna be fathers." Mara said and we headed back to the house.

When we got in the house, we looked at each other and went into the living room to find our boyfriends sitting alone.

Nina went to Fabian and took him to her room. Amber did the same with Alfie, but to his room. Mara did the same with Jerome, to her room. Joy with Mick to his room and I did the same with Eddie, but stayed where he was. I saw that they were crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Eddie looked up at me. "I'm only 16, Patricia! I can't have a baby! My dad is the principal as well! My dad will kill us!" He said. I forgot that.

I nodded. "Listen. I know you're upset. I didn't want you to find out like this. And if you're not ready and you don't want your dad to find out there's always abor-" I was cut off. "I am not killing this innocent baby! I'm gonna be with you all the way through this! I love you! I don't care what my dad says." He said. "I love you too and I'm sorry for suggesting it." I said.

"We'll get through this." He said and hugged me.

I'm gonna be a mother at the age of 17. I felt warm tears streaming down my face.

"Don't cry. We'll be great parents." Eddie comforted.

***Amber's POV***

I sat him on his bed and made him look at me.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. "Because in 9 months I'll be a dad. I don't know how to take care of myself let alone a baby." He cried. I looked at him hurt. Its my fault. "How are we going to do this?" He asked.

I'm gonna be a mother in 9 months. I'll have the responsibility of looking after him/her. I'm gonna be in charge of somebody elses life.

"Amber? Are you ok?" Alfie asked.  
I shook my head and he just hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"We'll make it. I am not leaving you. Ever. We'll do this together. I promise. I love you." Alfie whispered and I nodded. "Thank you, Alfie."  
**  
*Nina's POV***

I sat him on my bed. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

We pulled apart. "How are we going to do this? In 9 months we'll be parents. And its life is in our hands." Fabian said.

I never thought of that. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Its not your fault." He said and hugged me. It is my fault, I agreed to the pact. Thinking of that made me feel guilty.

***Joy's POV***

Once we got to Mick's room, Mick fell onto his bed. The rest guys are going through this because of me.

"Mick?" I asked. He sits up and looks at me. "I can't imagine what you're going through." He said. "Mick, it's okay if you're cry, don't hold it back. You're gonna be a father."

He pulled me onto the bed and we both lied down.

"How are we supposed to do this?" He asked. "I really don't know." I said. "We're gonna make it through this though." He said. I nodded and hugged him.

"Is this why you don't talk to me as much anymore?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm sorry." I said. "Its okay, its okay." he soothed.

***Mara's POV***

I sat Jerome down on my bed.

"Jerome, are you ok?" I asked him. He looks at me and wiped his tears away. "I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" He said. "Because we're gonna be parents." I said. "How are we supposed to do this?" He asked me. "I don't know. I'm sorry." I said. "Don't be." He said and hugged me.

I'm so stupid! Why did I think of this?!


	3. Chapter 3: Trudy, Sweetie And Victor

**Thanks for the favorites and follows I got for this story. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. :)**

* * *

***Patricia's POV***

Everyone came downstairs and it looked like they sorted everything out. We all sat in silence for about five minutes before Eddie spoke up.

"You know we're gonna have to tell my dad about this." He said. "No!" Me and the girls screamed. "We're gonna have to." Fabian said agreeing with Eddie and the rest of the boys nodded their head. "Okay fine, but not now I'm too tired." I said.

I got up and went upstairs with the girls following me. "Goodnight." I said. I walk into my room and get into bed and soon I'm out like a light.

* * *

***Next Day***

***Eddie's POV***

My dad is gonna kill me for getting Yacker pregnant. I don't wanna tell him, but sooner the better.

We were all at breakfast right now eating. And the girls finished most of the food being pregnant and all, but leaving about nothing for us guys to share.

"Where is all the food gone?" Trudy asked. "In our stomachs." Alfie covered for the girls. "I know that, but in five minutes? Wow." Trudy said. "We're really hungry?" Jerome said in a question.

"Okay. Off to school my dearies." Trudy said. "Actually Trudy, we need you and Victor to come to Mr. Sweet's office with us." Mick said. "Why?" Trudy asked suspicious. "We need to tell you something." I said. "Okay, let's go." Trudy said.

***At Mr. Sweet's Office***

"What's so urgent that you needed to miss first period for?" My dad asked. "Er...the girls are...erm..." I said. "Fabian's supposed to be stuttering. Just tell him Sweetie Junior." Jerome said. "Tell me what?" Dad asked. "The girls are pregnant." I said.

"Okay good. Now off to cla- Wait what?" Dad says. "We're pregnant."Patricia said. "All of you?" He asked. "Yeah." Nina replied.

"What?!" Victors voice booms. "Do we have to say it again?" Amber said. "I am not having five little screaming things in Anubis House!" Victor yelled.

"Victor, they're called babies." Amber said. "Ms. Millington." Victor warned. "Sorry." Amber mumbled.

"I am very disappointed in Edison, but nothing can be undone now. Trudy will change the sleeping arrangements around so the kids can stay with their parents and she will call your parents in sometime next week." Dad said.

"What?!" All of us say. "You are going to have to tell your parents at one point and that's next week." He said.

"Trudy go back to Anubis House and sort these arrangements out." Dad said. "Okay Mr. Sweet." Trudy said and left.

"They can not stay at Anubis House with the babies." Victor said. "I'm the Head Master and I say they can." Dad confirms.

Victor glared at us and then left the office.

"Back to Anubis House, all of you. You are going to miss school today, but make up for it tomorrow. Now off you go." Dad said and we left.

"Dad took that better than I thought." I said. "He's happy he's gonna be a grandpa." Yacker said.

"Let's just be happy we didn't get killed." Mara said. "Yeah. I'm happy we can all stay at Anubis House with our kids." Joy said. We all nodded and walked back to Anubis.

***Back At Anubis House***

"Okay so your parents are coming next Saturday which gives you about two weeks to prepare to tell them." Trudy said. "Okay." Fabian said.

"What about the sleeping arrangements?" Alfie asked. "A couple will have to sleep in the attic. Who wants to?" Trudy asked. "Since I'm like connected to the attic me and Fabian will." Nina said.

Everyone knows about Sibuna and by everyone I mean Mick, Mara and Trudy.

"Okay Nina and Fabian in the attic. Eddie and Patricia in her room. Alfie and Amber in her room. Mara and Jerome in his room. And Joy and Mick in his room." Trudy finalised.

"That sounds good." We all reply.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling The Parents

***Amber's POV***

Its been about two weeks and we have all moved rooms.

Today is the day we have to tell our parents. We're all gonna break the news at a small café anywhere around here. And to be honest, I'm scared.

"Alfie, I don't wanna tell my parents." I whined. "We're gonna have to sooner or later." Alfie said. "Later?" I asked hopefully. "Amber, no. We're gonna do it today." Alfie said. "Fine!" I exclaimed.

I walked downstairs to the living room and saw everyone waiting for their parents to arrive.

"Well, who's nervous to tell their parents?" I asked as I plopped down on the sofa. "Amber!" They all yelled. "What?" I asked. "Asking that will only get us more nervous." Mara explained. "Not my fault. I'm only asking a question." I replied.

There was a knock at the door so Trudy went to answer it. All the parents entered Anubis House.

"Daddy! Mommy!" I exclaimed and ran and hugged them. "Amber!" The both said at the same time.

I did the same with Alfie's parents too.

"You guys need to be home by 10pm and its 7pm now, so you have 3 hours. Have fun!" Trudy said and ushered us out of the house.

***At The Café***

We all sat down and ordered food. My parents were talking to Alfie's parents while I just looked down at my stomach nervous.

"Why do you look nervous, honey?" Mum asked. "Erm...I should just do it now. Mum, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Lewis...I'm pregnant." I said.

"What?!" Dad yelled. "This boy got you pregnant." Dad said in disgust. "Daddy! No! Please don't do anything to him!" I begged.

"Amber you are no longer welcome in my house. I never want to see your face again." Dad says calmly and leaves. Mum give me a sad look and follows dad.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I start crying. "Awe, Honey, don't cry. You can live with us. Its better to have the parents together for the baby as well." Mrs. Lewis asked hopefully. "Ambs, accept." Alfie whispered. I nodded. "Thank you." I whisper.

***With Peddie***

***Patricia's POV***

I sat down and my mum, Piper and Ms. Miller started to order. My dad isn't here because he left my mum before he found out she was pregnant.

I start to feel nauseas at the smell of meat.

I cover my mouth and run to the restroom. I go into the farthest restroom and let it all out.

I walk out the stall and clean myself up. I walk the restroom and back to my seat.

"What was that all about?" Ms. Miller asks. "You're pregnant." Mum says out of nowhere. "There was the smell of meat and you felt nauseas that's why you ran to the toilet." Mum explains.

"How do you know?" Eddie asks. "I was pregnant as well Eddie. With twins in fact." Mum says.

"Aren't you angry?" I ask. "I am a little bit. I was a teen mum so I can't really be angry. And I'm gonna be here every step of the way." Mum says. "Thanks mum." I say.

"Mum?" Eddie asks. "I'm gonna be a grandmother?" Ms. Miller asks. "Yeah." Eddie replies. "I'm so happy for you guys. Congratulations!" Ms. Miller exclaims.

"I think Eddie should move in with us. We wouldn't want the baby to switch countries back and forth." Mum says. "I don't want my son to move away." Ms. Miller says. "You can always find a house in England." Eddie says. "I'll think about the house, but can move in with you. For the babies sake." Ms. Miller finalises.

"I'm gonna be a aunt. Yay! And congratulations soon to be mummy and daddy!" Piper exclaims.

***With Fabina***

***Nina's POV***

Fabian's parents and Gran were eating while I was thinking about how to tell them.

I was quietly saying "I'm pregnant." Until Gran heard. "What?" Gran asks. "Er..." I stutter, Fabian is really rubbing off on me. "Nina." Gran warned.

"Fine, I'm pregnant." I say. "Really? Congratulations!" Everyone says at the same time. "Wait, you're not mad?" Fabian asks everyone. They shake their head.

"I'm gonna be a great-grandmother." Gran whispers.

***With Moy***

***Joy's POV***

We were finished eating and I still haven't said anything about the pregnancy.

"Joy, do it." Mick whispers and I nod. "Mum, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Campbell." I say. "Yes honey?" Mum asks. "I'm pregnant." I say as quickly as possible with my eyes shut.

"I want her out." Dad says. "What?" Mum asks. "Her out." Dad says again. "What?! No! I'm not throwing my daughter out because of a small mistake." Mum says. "Small? Its far from small. Its far from big. Joy you're out." Dad says and leaves. "I'll change his mind soon Joy. I promise." Mum kisses my forehead and follows dad.

"Mum, dad?" Mick asks. "We're gonna be grandparents. You guys gonna be parents. Congratulations!" Mick's parents say together. "You can stay with us." Mrs. Campbell says.

I smile at her and nod a thanks. Hopefully my mum can convince my dad to let me come back home.

***With Jara***

***Mara's POV***

My parents and Jerome's dad and sister were getting into their separate cars. "Do it now Mara." Jerome encourages.

"I'm pregnant." I say before they can get into their cars. "What?" Dad asks. "I'm pregnant." I say again.

"You're out. Don't come home. I thought I raised you better. This is going to affect you're school work." Dad says. "All you care about is my school work, never me!" I exclaim. "Bye Mara." Dad says and get into the car "I'll change his mind." Mum mouths to me before getting into his car.

"I'm gonna be a aunt!" Poppy cheers. "Congratulations! Mara you can live with me, Poppy and Jerome." Mr. Clarke says. "You're not mad?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Thank you." I say. "Dad, you are the best." Poppy says and hugs me. "I'm joining thins hug." Jerome says and joins. Soon Mr. Clarke joins and we're just a happy family hugging.

* * *

**Please review. And thanks for the faves and follows! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Make Ups Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry I didn't update in a while. I didn't have time since its the holidays and we went to places.**

* * *

***Patricia's POV***

We all got home at 9:30pm so we all had time to talk.

"What happened with your parents?" Slimeball asked everyone.

"I got disowned." Mara, Joy and Amber said. While me and Nina said "It all went well."

"Awe, Mara, Joy, Amber." Nina said. "I'm fine with it at least I have my baby daddy." Amber said. "Me too." Mara and Joy said.

"I know its not 10, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Alfie said going upstairs. "Yeah." Everyone said and went to their rooms.

***Alfie's POV***

I went into my room after brushing my teeth to get out my pyjamas. Amber was already asleep.

I pulled the drawer open and all of I came out the slot. "Damn it!" I said and put it back in the slot when a piece of paper fluttered out.

_**I opened it and it said:**_

_**The Pregnancy Pact**_

_**Members:**_  
_**-Patricia**_  
_**-Mara**_  
_**-Amber**_  
_**-Nina**_

_**We are doing this for Joy who is pregnant. We promised to get pregnant with our boyfriends to see what Joy is going through and help her through it.**_

_**Sisterhood!**_

What? They got pregnant on purpose! I need to talk to the boys.

I messaged them.

To: Eddie, Jerome, Mick and Fabian

Come to the living room even if your girlfriends not asleep.

From: Alfie :D

I went down to the living room after changing into my pyjamas.

"Alfie what is it?!" Eddie whisper/yelled. I showed them the note.

"What?!" They yelled after reading it and I shushed them.

"They got pregnant on purpose!" Jerome said.

"Joy didn't but I'm still gonna go and talk to her." Mick said.

"I'm going to talk to Yacker." Eddie said and left the room.

"Me too." The rest boys said and left.

I need to talk to Amber.

I walked back to my room and woke Amber up slowly.

"What is it Alfie?" She mumbled into her pillow. "You got pregnant on purpose." I said. She shot straight up. "Alfie, I'm so sorry. I did for Joy." Amber cried. "How could you Amber?" I said. "Please Alfie?" Amber said.

"I'm already attached to this baby so I'm gonna forgive you. I love you." I said sighing. "Thank you Alfie." Amber said. "Anything for you baby." I said wiping Ambers tears away.

***Eddie's POV***

I walked back into mine and Yacker's room. "Weasel, is that you?" Patricia asked from under the covers.

"Patricia how could you?" I asked. Patricia got out of the covers. "How could I what?" She asked confused. "You got pregnant on purpose." I said.

"Eddie, I'm sorry. I did for Joy. She's my best friend. I couldn't do that to her." She said. "And you can do this to me?" I asked.

Patricia started crying. This means she's really sorry. She never cries. She does, but its rare. "Eddie, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me. I can't be a single mother. Please." She said.

She thinks I'm gonna leave her. We made a promise two weeks ago that I wasn't gonna leave her. Why would she think that?

"Yacker, look at." I said walking over to her and sat by her. "I would never leave you. And we made a promise. I love you and this baby." I said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Weasel." She said hugging me. "And I forgive you." I said and she smiled.

I'm not gonna leave Yacker and this baby!

* * *

**I'll do the other make ups tomorrow. And I need you guys to review and tell me what gender babies the couples should have.**

**Peddie:**  
**Boy or Girl**

**Fabina:**  
**Boy or Girl**

**Amfie:**  
**Boy or Girl**

**Moy:**  
**Boy or Girl**

**Jara:**  
**Boy Or Girl**

**Please review and tell me what genders you want. Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Make Ups Part 2

***Mick's POV***

I walked to my room and sat next to Joy. I got her pregnant. Me. I ruined her life. And it made the other girls make the pact.

"Mick, you didn't ruin my life." Joy whispered. I realised now that I said my thoughts out loud. "Mick, don't say that. Please." Joy said on the verge of tears. I felt bad I shouldn't of have said that.

"I shouldn't of have said that. I'm sorry. I love you and this baby. I love you Joy." I said. "I love you too." Joy whispered. And I pulled her in for a hug.

***Jerome's POV***

"Be honest. Why?" I asked Mara. "What do you mean?" She asked looking up at me. "The Pregnancy Pact." I said. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry Jerome. I shouldn't have come up with it. Its that Joy was so scared I wanted to help her out. I'm sorry." Mara said in shaky breaths.

"Mara, calm down. I'm happy you did. You know why? Because I've gotten to attached to our unborn baby." I said and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Really?" She whispered. I nodded. "I love you so much Mars." I said. "I love you too Jerome." She looked up and I leaned in and let our lips touch.

***Fabian's POV***

I'm not angry to be honest, but why would Nina do that. She never does anything like this. I walked into our room.

"Nina, I'm not angry but why did you agree to the pregnancy pact?" I asked sitting next to her and stroking her hair. "How did you know?" She asked. "The note." I replied simply.

"You're not angry?" She asked. I shook my head. "I didn't want to but seeing Joy so hurt pressured me into it." She explained.

"I'm happy you did. I love this baby so much." I said. I kissed Nina's hair. "And you." I whispered into her hair. "I love you too." Nina said and snuggled into me. Soon we were fast asleep.

* * *

**I know the make ups were lame. Sorry. Anyway they are gonna find out the genders in the next chapter. And so are you. But keep on voting the genders and start voting on the names. One boy name and one girl name for each couple. And only the genders are gonna be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Genders

***4 Months Later***

***Mara's POV***

Today we're all gonna find out the genders for our babies. Joy could've found out last month, but Mick said he wanted to find out with his best friends.

"Who's ready to find out their baby's gender?" I asked. "Mara?" Nina asked. "Yeah?" I replied. "Who wouldn't be excited to find out their baby's gender?" Nina said. "Right." I said.

"Patricia, you have a bigger stomach than anyone of us." Amber said. "I know. I don't know why though." Patricia said.

"Lovlies, its time for you to go. There's two taxis outside to take you to the hospital." Trudy said. "Okay Trudy." We chorused. Trudy smiled and went back to the kitchen.

We all went out side and got into a taxi. Girls in one and boys in one. If we did couples one couple would be separated. So we decided its fair like this.

When we all got to the hospital we all sat down an waited for the doctor.

A doctor came out of the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Lemmings and I'm going to be your doctor for the ultrasound and the birth." She said

She looked at her clipboard. "Can Mara Jaffray come with me first?" She said. I stood up along with Jerome and we went into the room.

I lied down on the bed waiting for any instructions. "Mara, can you lift up your shirt?" She asked. I nodded and lifted up my shirt. "I'm going to put this gel on your stomach. Just a warning, its really cold." She said.

The doctor put the gel on my stomach and as she said was really cold. After she applied it she moved this thing around my stomach.

"Well, it looks like you're having a baby boy. Congratulations!" The doctor said. Jerome looked so happy. I knew he secretly wanted a boy.

She doctor wiped the gel of my stomach and I pulled down my shirt and went outside with Jerome.

"So...what are you having?" Amber asked. "A baby boy!" Jerome exclaimed, finally letting his happiness show.

"Patricia Williamson?" Dr. Lemmings asked.

***Patricia's POV***

"Patricia Williamson?" Dr. Lemmings asked.

I stood up along with Eddie. The doctor led us into the room and lied down on the bed.

"So have you had any weird cravings?" The doctor asked. "Nope." I replied. "Says the person who had ice cream with pickles on top." Eddie remarked and I glared at him. "Okay let's get started with this."

"Can you lift your shirt up and just a warning this gel is really cold." The doctor said.

I did as I was told and lifted my shirt up. She put the gel on my stomach and it was like ice cold.

"Okay, so it looks like you're having two bundles of joy. Both girls. Congratulations!" The doctor said.

"What?" Eddie asked. "Twins. And looking at Patricia's files it looks like she's a twin too. So it runs in the family." She said and I nodded.

"I leave you two alone." The doctor said and left.

"Eddie? How are we supposed to this?" I whispered. "Patricia, look at me. We're gonna be able to this. I'll be here all the way through this." Eddie said and kissed my forehead. "Thanks Eddie." I said and he smiled.

I pulled down my shirt and walkedout the room with Eddie.

"So?" Joy asked. "A girl." I said. "Wow that's great. I want a-" Amber was cut off by Eddie. "And a another girl." He said. "Twins?" Nina asked. "Yeah." I replied. "We'll be here as well as Eddie." Jerome said and I smiled at him.

"Nina Martin?" Dr. Lemmings asked.

***Nina's POV***

"Nina Martin?" Dr. Lemmings asked.

I stood up and walked into the room with Fabian.

"I'm going to put this gel on your stomach." The doctor said and I lifted up my shirt.

She put the gel on I yelped. "What's the matter?" Fabian asked. "Nothing it just cold." I said. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you about that." She apologised.

"So it looks like you're a baby girl. Congratulations!" She said.

"Yay! A girl." I said. I knew Fabian wanted a girl so he can spoil her.

We thanked the doctor and walked out the room.

"A girl!" Fabian said without anyone asking and there was a chorus of "Congratulations!" around the room.

"Joy Mercer?" Dr. Lemmings asked.

***Joy's POV***

"Joy Mercer?" Dr. Lemmings asked.

"Why am I last?" Amber said. "Deal with it blondie." Jerome said and Amber just glared at him. We've hanging around Patricia too long.

Mick and me walked into the room

"You could've found out last month. Why did you decide to find out this month?" She asked. "Mick here wanted to find out with his best friends.

The doctor nodded and we did the gel process.

"Looks like you're having a baby boy. Congratulations!" Doctor said.

"Awe, you got what you wanted Mick. A boy. Now you can teach him about sports." I said. Mick smiled big.

"Its a boy!" Mick yelled as soon as we left the room. "Congrats Mate!" The boys said.

"Amber Millington?" Dr. Lemmings asked.

***Ambers POV***

"Amber Millington?" Dr. Lemmings asked.

"Finally!" I exclaimed and walked into the room with Alfie.

I lied down on the bed and we did the gel process.

"Its a baby girl! Congratulations!" The doctor said. Me and Alfie smiled bigger than we have before.

"I'm having a princess!" I exclaimed as we exited the room.

The girls hugged me while the boys bro hugged Alfie.

"4 girls and 2 boys. Boys are out numbered." Jerome said. "So? Girls are awesome!" Amber said and we all laughed.

* * *

**Hey guys hoped you liked it. I wanted someone to have twins and Patricia got more votes for twins and as she is a twin herself, I decided to do Patricia.**

**And can you guys vote on names now since you know the genders. Please? I asked the last chapter, but only one person did. So please vote on the names for the babies. :)**

**Next Chapter: Baby Shopping**


	8. Chapter 8: Jelaous

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. I couldn't. Since I have 3 other stories to update on another website for another fandom.**

I've decide to the baby shopping later. First is Jealous (This one), then Baby Names and then Baby Shopping. This chapter is set 3 months later. All girls are 7 months pregnant apart from Joy who's 8 months pregnant.

* * *

*Joy's POV*

Everyone was getting dressed in their uniform because Mr. Sweet wanted to see us for some reason. I hope it not bad.

I walked out of my room, well waddled to the bottom of the stairs with Mick waiting for everyone else.

They all walked down a minute later. The girls looked so funny on how they walked that I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Patricia asked. "How...you...walk..." I breathed out in between laughs. "You'll look funnier. You're a month more pregnant than us!" Amber snapped at us. Wow, mood swings.

"Whatever, let's go." I said. Out boyfriends led us out because they were afraid that we'd hurt ourselves. I know they're sweet.

We all walked to the school and went into the common room. All of our classmates were there. That means it involves all of the seniors.

Mr. Sweet walked out onto the stage. "Hello, seniors. The government has decided to cut this year short so you will graduate in 4 short days. The credits you have to earn can be earned in those days. You will also be able to apply for colleges." Mr. Sweet finished. We all stood there shocked and then started cheering because its hard concentrating on school when you're pregnant.

"Also I need you seniors to show the new students around." Mr. Sweet assigned everyone someone then he came to us. "Nina, you will show Robyn around, Fabian will show Alexa around, Mick will show Erin around, Joy will show Cassie around, Jerome will show Kelly around, Mara will show Dexter around, Amber will show Emily around, Alfie will show Christina around, Patricia will show Hallie around and Edison will show Sophia around." Mr. Sweet finalised.

Cassie walked over to me. "Hi, I'm Cassie." She said. "I'm Joy." I said. "I wanted to be with that blonde boy." She pouted. "Which one?" I asked. She pointed to Mick. "Uh, he's my boyfriend." I said. "So?" She asked. "He doesn't want anyone flirting with him." I said in a 'duh' tone. "It wouldn't hurt anyone." She said. "Yes, it will, me. I'm also pregnant with his child!" I said annoyed. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't realise." She sighed. She didn't see my stomach?! Wow. "Whatever. Let's just finish the tour." I said.

*Eddie's POV*

I saw Patricia sending glares in Sophia's direction. She gets jealous easily.

Sophia right now was flirting with me and it was making me uncomfortable so I walked over to Patricia, Sophia following me.

"Yacker, why are you jealous. You're carrying my baby girls. I don't want to be with anyone else." I said. "Wait, you saw that?" She asked. "Yeah, I saw you glaring at Sophia." I laughed. "I'm sorry." She sighed. "Always keep this in mind, I love you AND out baby girls." I said. "Thanks Eddie." She hugged me.

Patricia pulled away and went back to Hallie.

"You have a pregnant girlfriend?" Sophia asked. "Yeah..." I said uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for that flirting." She said. "Its fine. Just don't do it anymore."

* * *

**I'm so sorry the chapter is short. I really wanted to update this, but I had no ideas. Sorry.**

Here are the names. I kept some the same, changed them a little bit and came up with some of my own. Vote on which one you like best.

Jara- Luke John Clarke or Callum Alfie Clarke or Brendon Josh Clarke

Peddie-  
Twin 1- Katelyn (Kate) Marie Miller or Rachel Kayla Miller or Madison (Maddie) Kayleigh Miller  
Twin 2- Isabelle (Izzy) Lisa Miller or Alexandra (Alex) Joy Miller or Chelsea Eva Miller

Moy- Ryan Matthew Campbell or James Dylan Campbell or Kayden Zain Campbell

Amfie- Alicia Anne Lewis or Leah Priscilla Lewis or Aliana (Ali) Nina Lewis

Fabina- Lucy Kate Rutter or Evelyn (Eve) Elizabeth Rutter or Ashley (Ash) Amber Rutter

Only vote one name for each couple's baby. Thanks!


End file.
